The Light
History Early History As best as the Team can figure out is that the group known as the Light was founded by Vandal Savage somewhere between 2001 and 2003, after the first appearance of the proto-Justice League that back then was simply known as the "Super-Friends". The Light itself is an evolution of a loose alliance that was already in place between Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, and Queen Bee. This alliance was strengthened with new members, a pooling of resources, and the establishment of a system and defined agenda. The Light saw their main purpose as to counteract the Super-Friends and later, the Justice League's role in preserving society's "calcified status quo". In the belief of the Light that the League inhibits mankind by protecting it from disaster, crime, and tragedy—factors needed for humanity to evolve. To counteract this, the Light created or co-opted networks of operatives, placed key individuals in key positions, and explored the boundaries of all new technology. Genetic engineering, biochemical engineering, robotics, nano-robotics, techno-sorcery, and all conceivable methods of mind control were all explored by the Light in its quest to accelerate human evolution. A resurgent Earth "taking its rightful place at the center of the cosmos" appears to be the Light's ultimate goal. The Light seeks to protect Earth and its native races on a grand scale. While its members have different motivations for being part of the Light, they all have that in common. Vandal Savage seeks to ensure his own immortality and consolidate his power. Ra's al Ghul seeks to protect Earth and, to a lesser degree, humanity. Queen Bee seeks to evolve humanity in a superior species that will serve her. Ocean Master seeks the survival of Atlantis, with himself on its throne. The Brain seeks to discover humanity's true potential through scientific research. Klarion seeks to sow chaos by tearing down humanity's stagnant status quo. The identities of the leaders were known only to a very select group of individuals that worked with them. Each member of the Light maintained their individual bases, but it is believed that the Light also has a central headquarters somewhere used by meetings held two or three times per year. Discovery Cyborg's covert operation known as 'Young Justice' was the first to unearth knowledge of this nefarious organization. Though they had directly opposed the Light's efforts in several instances before then, it was not until 2009 (when most of 'Young Justice' had progressed to the Titans program) that they first uncovered evidence of the organization's name and began theorizing their endgame and membership structure. Schemes The Light has masterminded several key events, including: * Creating genomorphs at Cadmus, notably including Project Kr, and its sub-programs: Match and Galatea. As a means to possibly eliminate and/or replace Superman and Supergirl/Power Girl. * The assassination of the CEO of Farano Enterprises, Selena Gonzalez. This Central City businesswoman had invested in Cadmus Labs and when the project had to go underground, she stood in a position to reveal a portion of the Light's interests to law enforcement. She was eliminated by the Hook despite the efforts of Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. * A coup in Santa Prisca which placed Juan Paolo Sebastion, or more commonly known as "El Jefe", at the head of the country's government. * The Leviathan's kidnapping of Dr. Serling Roquette and subsequent use of the Fog to steal information from STAR Labs and WayneTech. * Klarion's attempt to steal the Helmet of Fate. * Several thefts from STAR Labs, WayneTech, LuthorCorp, Kord Omniversal, and other notable research facilities. * The attempted assassination of Lex Luthor during his diplomatic mission to reunify North and South Rhelasia as a single country. * The Brain's experimentation on Kobra-Venom using animals. * The backing of Werner Zytle's coup in Vlatava. * The attempted assassination of Ted Kord on March 17th, 2013. * Originally aiding the Reach with its early diplomatic efforts. After realizing the Reach's true motivations, the contribution of clandestine aid to the Justice League's efforts to thwart the Reach invasion. These efforts included: * Pulling strings or deploying of their own operatives to interfere with the Reach's abductions of teens with dormant metagenes. * Secretly forcing the revelation of the Reach's hidden fleet by goading Mongul to attempt an assault on Earth using Warworld. * Using the media to manipulate public opinion against the Reach. * Despite publicly partnering with the Reach to distribute a drink laced with an additive designed to render humans subservient in a few generations, secretly adding a neutralizing agent to prevent the same. * Providing Kord Omniversal with the decrypted code for the Reach fleet, which allowed Ted Kord to engineer a virus to disrupt their fleet. * Orchestrating a summit designed to lure the Reach's head of security from his post, allowing Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, and Silver Scarab to infiltrate the mothership. Current Activity Following the events of the Reach Invasion, the Light have become even more covert and their agenda has been scaled back. They could be licking their wounds or simply building up for the next phase of their plan. Membership There are seven members of the Light, also known as the Luminaries (also 'The Luminary' has also been used to describe the collective seven as well). Each Luminary are designated by codenames from L-1 to L-7. * L-1: Vandal Savage (Confirmed) * L-2: Ra's al Ghul (Confirmed) * L-3: Queen Bee (Confirmed) * L-4: Unknown, suspected to by Dr. Thaddeus Sivana * L-5: Ocean Master (Confirmed) * L-6: The Brain (Confirmed) * L-7: Klarion (Confirmed) Operatives of the Light The Light has used a number of operatives. Many of these operatives are mercenary in their affiliation, others are true believers hoping to prove their worth to their Luminary. Ones who appear to be true disciples of the Light are marked with an asterisk (*). * First Circle Operatives: ** Cult of Kobra* *** Lord Naga* ** Icicle* ** Frostbite, aka: Icicle, Jr ** Dr. Ivo ** Riddler* ** Legion of Doom * Second Circle Operatives: ** League of Assassins* *** Talia al Ghul* *** Nyssa al Ghul* *** Bane *** Deathstroke *** Cheshire *** Sportsmaster* *** The Hook* ** Joker (former) * Third Circle Operatives: ** HIVE* *** Mammoth *** Shimmer *** Psimon *** Gizmo *** Jinx *** Mr. Numerous *** Damien Darhk * Fourth Circle Operatives: ** Captain Cold and the Rogues ** Devastation ** Atomic Skull ** Black Adam ** King Vertigo* ** Cadmus Labs ** Bizarro * Fifth Circle Operatives: ** Siren* ** Black Manta* ** Livewire ** Volcana ** Poison Ivy ** Killer Frost * Sixth Circle Operatives: ** Monsieur Mallah* ** Blockbuster ** Ultra-Humanite ** Mr. Freeze * Seventh Circle Operatives: ** Abra Kadabra ** Blackbriar Thorn ** Felix Faust ** Wotan * Operatives with Unknown Allegiance/Affiliation: ** An unknown employee of Arkham Asylum ** Zoom (suspected) ** Owlman (suspected)Earth-27 Journal: Come see the Light Trivia and Notes Notes * The Light was a criminal organization from the Young Justice TV series. Many of its members and activities are nods to its various episodes and tie-in comics. Links and References * Appearances of The Light * Team Gallery: The Light * Membership of The Light Category:Teams Category:Villains